Maybe Baby
by Chiquinta
Summary: Michael and Nikita score the mission of looking after two orphaned girls. This is my first LFN Fic. Please RR :


  
Disclaimer - I don't own the characters and am not doing this for money etc. Please don't sue!  
  
  
  
Timeline: I don't really know. Burkoff is still here though.  
  
  
  
Michael and Nikita score the mission of looking after two orphaned girls.  
  
  
  
Operation Maybe Baby  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikita waited as Walter ratted through the cupboards of his station post. He was looking for ammunition rounds for her revolver.  
  
'Did you hear what Davenport's team was up to?' He asked Nikita and handed her the case.  
  
'I hear they found the home of a level 7 Red Cell Operative. Most likely they've gone to capture him.' Nikita replied.  
  
'Yeah? Burkoff told me they went to cancel him. Said that he didn't have the info they needed and it wouldn't hurt Section to get rid of him.'  
  
Nikita shrugged and studied the case. 'I find it hard to believe that a level 7 operative wouldn't have any Intel.'  
  
'Me too. That's why I don't believe a word of it.' Nikita said with a grin.  
  
It was then that Davenport's team came through the airlock. With them were two little girls, one only being a baby.  
  
Walter raised an eyebrow. '*That* is a level 7 operative? She doesn't even look like she's seven years old.'  
  
Nikita looked just as bemused. She looked at Burkoff for answers but all she was given was a shrug. She turned her attention back to Walter. 'I'll ask Michael. He might know something.'  
  
  
  
'The oldest girl's name is Ashley. She's four years old and the daughter of the op they went to capture. Unfortunately, the mission didn't turn out as planned and her parents were killed. Her little sister is nine months. Her name is Tyler.' As per usual, their pictures appeared on the screen controlled by Operations.  
  
Nikita hadn't had a chance to talk to Michael. They'd been ordered to Davenport's debrief.  
  
'Why are they here?' Michael asked quietly as only Michael does.  
  
'Casualties of a failed mission.' Operations glared at Davenport. 'Madeline thought it best to attend to them. She feels that Ashley might know something of her father's dealings with Red Cell.'  
  
'But she's only four.' Nikita said.  
  
'I know but children have a way with finding out things without anyone knowing.' Operations paced the floor. 'Madeline is talking with Ashley now. Both girls are in her office. Nikita and Michael, you are to mind them for the time being, until we can find somewhere else for them to reside. Dismissed.'  
  
Nikita made her way to Madeline's office with Michael not far behind.  
  
Ashley was sitting in a chair opposite to Madeline. She smiled sweetly when Nikita and Michael entered the room. Tyler was creeping around the floor.  
  
'Ashley, this is Michael and Nikita. They are going to be looking after you for a few days.'  
  
'Hello.' Ashley said quietly.  
  
Madeline focused on Nikita. 'Ashley tells me that her daddy talks on the phone a lot about a place called Bosnia and that we was going on a big airplane in a few days. Isn't that right Ashley?'  
  
The girl nodded her head; her eyes focused on Nikita. 'He goes on airplanes lots but me and Tyler never go. We stay home with Mummy.'  
  
Nikita smiled at the girl. She was definitely a cutie. 'Does she know what happened today?'  
  
'No. She was playing in the yard at the time. Tyler was asleep. I told her some of what happened. She knows her Mummy and Daddy have gone away and can't be with her anymore and that we will take care of her until we can find her a new Mummy and Daddy.'  
  
Ashley pouted. 'I miss Mummy.'  
  
Madeline stroked her hair. 'I know you do.'  
  
'Where will they be staying?' Michael asked.  
  
'With Nikita. You will be too. We have acquired some goods that will aid you in their care. They have been delivered to Nikita's apartment. I suggest that you go there now while I finish talking with Ashley.'  
  
Nikita nodded.  
  
'Oh, and Nikita. Watch your step.' Madeline said with a smile.  
  
Nikita looked behind her. Tyler had creeped across and was playing with the heel of her shoe. She stepped over the baby, walked a few steps out of the office and watched as Tyler followed her.  
  
Madeline came to the rescue and scooped the baby up and carried her back into the office.  
  
  
  
Nikita folded some clothes into a dresser. 'How could they justify killing those girls' mother?' She asked Michael who was helping her set up for the new arrivals.  
  
'Like Operations said, it was a failed mission. They were going to take the father and leave the mother and children. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. Two of the operatives are now on obeyance.' Michael pulled a Barbie doll from a shopping bag and set it up with five or so others in the toy box.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
'That must be Davenport.' Nikita said and went to answer it. She looked into the screen, rolled her eyes and pulled open the door.  
  
'Hello Nikita. Isn't it a lovely day.'  
  
'Mick, this really isn't a good time.' She said as she was nudged out of the way.  
  
'I know, I know, but I had to see what you were doing home at this time of the day. Hello Michael. Whoa, what is this? I never knew you two were this serious about each other.' Mick babbled and studied the children's' belongings. 'I always thought you two would make a good couple but I didn't think it would be this soon. Congratulations Nikita.' Mick said and hugged her. 'You aren't even showing.'  
  
'It's not me Mick . . . '  
  
'Michael? I never would have expected . . . '  
  
'Mick, get out.'  
  
'Sorry, sorry. It's probably a touchy subject. I didn't mean to intrude.'  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
'Allow me.' Mick said and opened the door to a very surprised Davenport and two gorgeous little girls.  
  
'You too eh? It must be something in the water.'  
  
'Mick, you need to leave now.' Michael said with a fist in the middle of Mick's back.  
  
'Okay, okay, no need to shove. I can see when I'm not wanted. Oh, if you need anything, my sister had a baby a few years ago and I baby-sit often. You might give me a yell and I'll help.'  
  
'Thanks Mick but I think we can handle it.' Nikita said with a grin and ushered Davenport inside.  
  
Mick was still talking when Michael closed the door.  
  
'What was that all about?' Davenport asked placing Tyler on the floor and letting go of Ashley's hand.  
  
'Just a bug in the scheme of things.' Nikita said.  
  
'Is that all?' Michael asked.  
  
Davenport nodded. 'Yes, I must be going anyway. I have one hell of a report to write up for Operations to save my neck.' He showed himself out.  
  
Nikita watched as Tyler made her way across the floor to the toy box designated for her sister. Michael picked her up and took her to her own. 'I think we should keep their things separate. We wouldn't want her choking on a plastic shoe.'  
  
Nikita nodded.  
  
Ashley had found her favourite bear and blanket and was sitting on a beanbag sucking her thumb and looking through a picture book.  
  
Michael sat down beside her and put a hand on the book, offering to read it to her. She nodded, leaned over and rested against Michael's side. It was easy for him. He knew how to look after children.  
  
Tyler was playing with Duplo blocks on the floor. She let go of the block in her hand, screwed up her face and cried.  
  
Nikita looked at the baby dumbfounded.  
  
' . . . and Thomas the tank engine pulled up at the station said to the Stationmaster that Nikita should go to the cupboard for a bottle and fill it with apple juice for Tyler.' Michael glanced at Ashley and turned the page.  
  
Nikita did as Thomas asked and handed the bottle to the baby who just cried harder.  
  
'She likes to be cuddled.' Ashley said taking her thumb out of her mouth for only a brief second.  
  
Nikita sighed, picked up the infant and cradled her while she drank.  
  
'The Stationmaster thanked Thomas the tank engine for being so brave and everybody cheered. The end.' Michael closed the book and placed it back on the stack.  
  
Ashley didn't move. She just stayed cuddle up to Michael.  
  
'Are you hungry?' He asked.  
  
She nodded her head but apart from that, didn't move.  
  
'What would you like to eat?'  
  
With that her thumb came out of her mouth and she jumped up. 'Pancakes!'  
  
Michael looked from Ashley to Nikita and then back to Ashley. 'Pancakes it is.'  
  
'Yeah!' She cheered and ran into the kitchen, her excitement rubbing off on her sister who kicked her legs and giggled.  
  
  
  
'As of this morning, Ashley and Tyler's only living relative, their uncle on the maternal side, Dean Slinger, who has no connection with Red Cell was killed in a automobile accident in Coventry. As of this moment, we have no other choice than to keep the girl with us for a few more weeks. We may have to retire an operative or two to eventually take the place as parents to the girls.' Operations said with a bleak grin. 'I know that this will put a strain on our manpower but Nikita and Michael will have to spend all their time with the children until that happens.'  
  
Nikita grinned. She'd been growing more and more fond of Ashley and Tyler since they moved in with her a week ago and dreaded the day they'd have to leave. She was also sure the Michael was enjoying it too even though he'd been the one on nappy and night duty for most of the prior week.  
  
She jogged up the stairs to where the girls had again been placed in Madeline's office but stopped suddenly when a strange sound was to be heard coming out of the room.  
  
She crept along the wall and peered in the door.  
  
Ashley was playing dolls on the floor and took no notice of Nikita.  
  
Tyler however was being sung to sleep by none other than Madeline. It seemed that the Ice Queen had taken a real shinning to the girls as well.  
  
Nikita knocked on the door. 'Ah, Madeline?'  
  
'Yes.' She said. She stopped singing but continued rocking the infant.  
  
'Are you okay?' Nikita asked and sat in a spare chair in the room.  
  
'I'm fine, why?'  
  
'It's just that . . . ' Nikita nodded at the baby.  
  
Madeline smiled. 'Haven't you ever wondered what motherhood would be like Nikita? Especially with what goes on between you and Michael. Haven't you ever just wanted to run away, leaving Section behind and start a new life and maybe start a family?'  
  
'Yes, but I never thought that you would too.'  
  
Ashley left her dolls and put her arms in the air to be picked up by Nikita.  
  
Nikita put the girl on her lap. 'Who do you think will take them eventually?'  
  
Madeline shrugged gently, trying not to disturb Tyler. 'I don't know. It would be good for moral here to have them stay with us. We could eventually train them to perform a role in Section.'  
  
'And we'd get to keep them.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'So what's stopping it?'  
  
'Operations. He questions my motives. He also thinks that it will turn you and Michael soft along with the rest of Section.'  
  
'Is that such a bad thing?'  
  
'He seems to think so. I am sure that I can change his mind though.'  
  
  
  
Nikita was woken by a hand shaking her. She had to refrain from automatically pulling out her revolver.  
  
'Ashley?' She murmured.  
  
'I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?' Ashley sobbed.  
  
Nikita glanced through the darkness to where Michael was sleeping beside her. He was asleep after being woken three times already that night by Tyler. Apparently she was cutting another tooth.  
  
'I suppose.' She said finally.  
  
Ashley clambered onto the bed, pulling the majority of the bed covers onto the floor.  
  
'Is everything okay?' Michael whispered into the darkness.  
  
'She had a nightmare.' Nikita answered.  
  
Michael pulled the blankets back over his way and pulled Ashley to him. She put her arms around his neck and fell asleep. Michael stroked her hair until he also fell asleep.  
  
Nikita looked at them. They sure did make a pretty picture. Anyone would think that Ashley was his own flesh and blood.  
  
Nikita started to dose before Tyler started whimpering. She figured that it was her turn and wandered up the hall to where the girls shared a room.  
  
Tyler was sobbing and when she saw Nikita she threw her arms out. 'Mummy!' She wailed.  
  
The site wrenched at Nikita's heart. Stuff Madeline, she thought. She'd convince Operations herself that the children should stay.  
  
  
  
Madeline was grinning smugly as Nikita and Michael arrived in the briefing room.  
  
'It has become clear to me that nobody want to let go of Ashley and Tyler and we have decided that they will remain in the custody of Michael and Nikita.'  
  
Nikita smiled. She had talked to everybody at Section and asked them to ask Operations if the children could stay. All willingly complied.  
  
Operations continued. 'On one condition. Walter and Madeline are grandparents and Burkoff and Davenport are uncles.'  
  
'What about you?' Michael asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
Operations just smirked. 'This is to be permanent unless otherwise directed. Dismissed.'  
  
'Sure thing Grampa.' Michael said and hurried out of the room in case Operations decided to throw something.  
  
Nikita exited the room just as Ashley came running around the corner. She grabbed up the child and swung Ashley to her hip. 'What are you up to mischief?'  
  
'Nothing.' She said innocently.  
  
'Ashley, did you know that Nikita is going to be your mummy?' Madeline said tickling Ashley's tummy.  
  
'Really!' Ashley screeched.  
  
'Yep, and Madeline is going to be your Grandma.' Nikita said.  
  
'Cool! Can I have a puppy?' 


End file.
